


Thank You For Being So Forgiving:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e20 He Lokomaika'I Ka Manu O Kaiona (Kind is the Bird of Kaiona), Exes, F/M, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Oaths & Vows, Post-Episode: s08e20 He Lokomaika'I Ka Manu O Kaiona (Kind is the Bird of Kaiona), Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Catherine talk things out, after they had their experience, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Catherine Rollins (Past) (Implied)





	Thank You For Being So Forgiving:

*Summary: Steve & Catherine talk things out, after they had their experience, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“This was one hell of a day”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he & his ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, were walking away from **_Kamekona’s_**. It felt being around each other, & it was like nothing had changed between them. They worked well in an rhythm, & it felt just so good, & normal.

“Yeah, It was, I am glad that I had you with me, I couldn’t ask for a better partner”, The Navy Beauty said with a smile. She looked at him with friendship, & adoration in her eyes. The Hunky Brunette looked at her, & already forgave her, & put the past in the past forever. They don’t want to lose the history that they built with each other.

“I want you to know, I forgave you for what you did”, The Former Seal said, as he smiled at her. Catherine felt relieved, cause she felt so awful for what she did to him, when she left him the way that she did. “Thank you for being so forgiving, Steve, I really need that”, Catherine said simply. The Beautiful Brunette got her bag together, & looked at the **_Five-O Commander_**.

“I want you to be safe, You call me if you need me, You promise me, Okay ?”, The Ex- ** _Navy Intelligence Officer_** said. The Handsome Man said to her with a nod, “Of course, I will, The same goes for you”, She vowed that she will, & promises that she _**will be**_ back soon. They hugged, & kissed each other on the cheek. They told each other that they will see each other soon, & they will hang out a little bit longer.

The End.


End file.
